


The Best Break-up

by BillHadersLamestFan (JenTheSnarryShipper)



Category: Actor RPF, Barry (TV 2018), Bill Hader - Fandom, IT - Stephen King, US Comedians RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, I'msorryBillHader, Kissing, Oneshot, Sex, Smut, Twoshot, sir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:34:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JenTheSnarryShipper/pseuds/BillHadersLamestFan
Summary: You're best friends with Bill Hader.  In this fic you're female, and your girlfriend just broke up with you.  Bill is there to support you, as you supported him through his divorce.I DO NOT KNOW BILL HADER.  I don't make any money from this, it's all just fun & smut.  Bill, if you ever read this, I'm so sorry <3





	1. Chapter 1

**The Best Break-up**

* * *

You’ve known Bill for years, as one of the writers on SNL. You left the show a year after he did, deciding it was time to move on and write screenplays. Tonight, you’re supposed to meet up with him for drinks—the problem is, you were just dumped by your girlfriend. Via _email_. 

You feel like shit. You hate to cancel on Bill—you know he’s a busy guy, and you’re busy too. You both plan your schedules to meet once a week, especially since Bill’s divorce went through. You know it was hard on him, especially the day he admitted he and his wife were separating. You still remember how broken he was, and how devasting it was to see him like that. You got to know every side of him on SNL—you helped him through panic attacks, admitting that you have anxiety too.

You even know his daughters: Harper, Hannah, and Hayley. They don’t know you extremely well, but well enough to babysit a couple of times. With Bill, of course. They’re a handful, but that’s what happens when you have three little girls, all sisters. For three sisters, though, they’re extremely well behaved. You admire how Bill is raising them, out of the spotlight.

You even have to admit, they’re really cute. Bill enjoys when you babysit with him, so he can get a few breaks, and he tells you all the time that you’re great with kids. You usually shake your head or roll your eyes. _“I don’t have siblings, Bill. I’ve never really understood kids—but I like your kids. Maybe it’s just them, you know? They’re really great. Funny, like you.”_ Bill smiled at that. You even brought them candy once in a while—you felt like you had to, to gain their trust, or something. 

They loved it though. Bill told you once last year, they asked how you were doing, and they called you ‘The pretty lady who brought the candy.’ You laughed hysterically. _“Yes, it worked!”_ You exclaimed. Bill laughed with you and said, _“Yeah, except now, they won’t recognize you unless you give them more candy.”_ You snickered and said you didn’t mind. At least they knew you. You told him, _“Remember, that’s how we became friends too. Except instead of giving you candy, I wrote your lines. Guess they take after you, huh?”_ Bill laughed deeply after that, unable to stop laughing for a couple of minutes.

That’s part of the reason you don’t want to cancel on Bill…you know how hard it is for him to only see his kids half the time he really wants to. Despite that, he _chooses_ to spend time with you, time he could have set aside for his family. 

You sigh, looking at the phone on your bed. You wonder if it would be good for you to go out, anyway. You know that you can’t stay in here, because that would make your breakup real. You don’t want to feel those emotions. Not yet. 

**BH/BH/BH/BH/BH**

You decide to go out—you refuse to let your recent ex-girlfriend ruin your life. You find Bill outside your place, waiting for you in his car. It always smells nice, but you can never place what it is that you like. Something like clean musk, or sandalwood.

Once you sit down, you smile at Bill, “Hey!” 

He smiles at you, “Hey. We have _so _much to catch up on. Let me tell you.” He lets out an exasperated sigh. 

You chuckle, “You’re telling me…I have some not so great news.” You immediately regret saying that, but the words are out now, and you can’t take them back. You curse yourself mentally.

He looks at you with a hint of concern. “What? What’s going on?”

You look down at your hands, trying to hold back your emotions. “I think I need a drink before I can tell you.” You bite your lip. “Where are we going?” You ask, but you are very aware that Bill hasn’t started the car.

You feel a hand on your shoulder. You look up at Bill, who looks even more concerned than before. Just seeing him like that, wanting to comfort you, you feel yourself shaking nervously. You don’t want to say it. You want to lie and say everything is fine. But you can’t hold back what you’re feeling.

His hand takes yours, squeezing it. You look down at your hands while he says, “Drinks can wait. This can’t. I can tell you’re upset…I want to let you know you can talk to me.” 

You panic, reaching for a tissue in your purse. You put a little pack of them in there, just in case something like this would happen. 

  
Bill’s never seen you cry before—well, except when you cried _with _him, which happened quite a while ago, about his separation, and eventual divorce. 

You realize that you’ve been quiet for a moment, holding the tissue, but not wiping away your tears. You feel frozen. 

Bill removes his hand from your shoulder and takes the tissue, wiping away your tears. This surprises you, causing you to look at him again. His eyes are filled with worry. “Please, talk to me. We can tell each other anything…you know that.”

Your mouth feels dry. “I…” you choke, trying to take a breath. You have to look away from Bill when you say it, otherwise you know you’ll bawl. “She dumped me. After 4 years…she just…she was…” You start shaking, panicking. You try to calm down. 

Bill knows what a panic attack looks like—and he’s well aware that you both suffer from anxiety. You’ve helped him many times on SNL to calm him down. There’s only one thing he can think of to do, which is what you’ve done for him in the past that worked the best. 

He pulls you into a hug. You’re embarrassed for crying on his shoulder, “I’m-I’m-s-s-sorry for…c-cry-”

He holds you tight, and you feel yourself getting more calm. He whispers in your ear, “Sweetheart, don’t apologize for that.” You shiver (ignoring the reaction your body gives you whenever Bill calls you those old-fashioned nicknames,) and finally have the strength to move your arms, putting them around him. “It…it was…through email…_cheating._” You gasp, wiping your tears away. You aren’t shaking as bad, trying to take slow, deep breaths. “She…cheated. Told me through an email.” You sigh deeply, letting all the air out. 

He puts one of his hands on the back of your head, pressing his lips into your covered shoulder. “Oh my god. I can’t even…god I’m so sorry.” His voice is muffled, soothing your nerves. He strokes your hair and whispers, “Just breathe, I’m here. It’s okay, it’s okay…” 

You feel a wetness on your shoulder, realizing that Bill is crying too. But he’s helping you through your panic attack, and you feel your body relax into his touch, his arms. You didn’t even know how tightly you were gripping onto him until you see your hand unclench his t-shirt. “Fuck,” you mutter, “I’m sorry about your shirt…I didn’t even…I’m sorry.” Your voice trails off in a whisper.

He rubs your back in soothing circles. “Shh-shh-shh…” His shushing elicits a reaction from your body, like a shiver, but you know it’s not from the anxiety. You sweep that thought away, focusing on Bill. He smells so good.

“…_smells so good._” You feel your body tighten, _fuck, I said that out loud…_

But Bill just keeps rubbing your back, comforting you, whispering, “_You’re okay, I’m here, I’m here…_”

You finally feel like you can move again, much calmer. When you pull away from Bill, you look at his face—he _was _crying. Even still, he has water pooled in his eyes for you. 

“Bill,” your voice cracks, “thank you. I didn’t mean—” 

He covers your mouth with his hand. It’s strangely comforting. You watch him blink, the last of his tears trailing down his cheeks. You just look into each other’s eyes for a long moment, completely at ease. You feel like you are hearing his thoughts tell you not to apologize. His blue eyes are so expressive. _Hot_.

You shake the thought from your brain. You always do. You get these thoughts about Bill, but you’ve always been with Amanda. Now, you’re not sure if it’s right to think thoughts like that about Bill—not because of Amanda anymore, but because you don’t want to lose your friendship.

He slowly pulls his hand off of your mouth. You blindly reach in your purse and grab the little pack of tissues, taking one out for you and one for Bill. He half-smiles when you wipe his tears away, then you try to soak up your tears from the cloth on his shoulder. 

You wonder what he’s thinking now. Before, you could tell he was sad for you, and angry at Amanda for doing this. He’s wiping your tears away again, with the other tissue. Your eyes lock. Neither of you are crying anymore. 

Before you can speak, he says, “You know it’s not your fault, right? What she did to you?” 

You’re a little taken aback. You close your mouth and look away. Was it your fault? You had known she was checking out of the relationship, and you prodded for months, but she never told you. You should have known. You shook your head. “I don’t know. I guess it wasn’t, but—”

He put his hand over your mouth again. “Nope. I won’t have this.” You couldn’t help but smile widely. You said into his hand, “Bill, you are ridiculous.” It was muffled, but it made him laugh with you. 

“Say it wasn’t your fault, and I’ll move my hand.” He said, caringly, but with a genuine smile, amused at your reaction. “You damn well know this wasn’t your fault. There’s no excuse for what Amanda did, it was such a shitty thing to do. You don’t deserve that…you deserve so much more. You know that, right?” 

You sighed into his hand, “Yeah. Yes, you’re right. It wasn’t…” You look up at his eyes again, “my fault.”

His hand moves away, but you want it back for some reason. You smile at him softly. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Bill.”

His forefinger and thumb are on your chin, and you wonder what he’s doing, what he’s thinking. You’re looking at his lips, parting.

He blushes with a red tinge and clears his throat, taking his hand away. “Stop. You were there for me the _entire_ time, with my divorce. And before that, too.” 

You nod empathetically. “Mhm. And now here I am.” 

“You know, we could just skip the drinks tonight.” He suggests, but then speaks quickly after seeing the disappointment in your eyes, “I mean, we could do something else.”

You sigh of relief. Before, you thought you wanted to be alone, but now you don’t want Bill to leave. 

“Well, we’re already at my place. Wanna order in, or something?” You smile. He nods and says, “We could watch movies, _have a sleepover!_” He says, in one of his ‘girly’ voices, which makes you laugh. 

“Only if I can braid your hair.” You say in a serious voice. He laughs so hard at that; you wonder if he’s okay.

“Come on old man,” you put a hand on his knee, “whaddaya say?” You remove your hand after seeing him blush. You haven’t gotten that reaction from him before.

He chuckles, “Alright, lead the way. I’ll order the food on our way up. Chinese?” You both get out of the car.

You nod, “You know me too well. Pop quiz: what will I have?” You both are walking up the stairs to the second floor. 

He smiles, “Orange chicken and white rice—_duh._” He laughs at himself.

You snicker, turning the key, opening the door. “Winner-winner, chicken-dinner!” 

He rolls his eyes, walking in as you hold the door for him. “That joke was _sad_.” He laughs, despite himself.

You shrug, walking in after him. Your place is clean, thank god. “Make yourself comfy. Hey, I’m going to change. I have another pair of sweatpants, you want to wear them?”

He looks at you like you’re crazy. “I’m like, three inches taller than you, AND they’re probably those thin-material girl-sweatpants.” He cringes.

You laugh, “Uh, ouch. I have longer ones. You wanna try them?”

He gets up and follows you, “Let me see them first.”

You get to your bedroom, remembering you have panties on your bed. You grab them and throw them into your closet, as if you’re shooting a ball in a basketball hoop. You know Bill saw, but you don’t care. 

“Score!” He says in a deep voice. 

“How many points do I get for the panties?” You say immediately. You always know how to make him laugh. You go to grab the sweatpants.

He wiggles his brows, “As many as you want, darling.” He looks around your room. You suddenly feel yourself getting hot in the face. Now that you don’t have a partner anymore, it’s like a barrier has been broken, and you can’t hide behind a relationship anymore. Your feelings are real.

You realize he’s said something to you, and you’ve been staring at him. “Huh?”

He looks at you, concernedly. “I said, I like the color of the walls.” You stupidly look to the bright blue walls. “Oh, right. I mean, thanks.” He’s been in your apartment before, but not in your bedroom.

He walks closer to you, and you can feel his body heat. He asks gently, “Are you alright?” He moves some hair out of your face. 

You stumble on your words. “I’m—fine. I’m…” There’s a moment between you and Bill. You feel the heat of his body close to yours, you feel his gaze bearing into your own. His hand that was once on your forehead, moving hair out of your eyes, is now on your cheek.

You both jolt at the doorbell, nearly flying apart. He puts his head in his hands and laughs, “JESUS fucking _Christ_.”

You snort and put your hand over your heart, “I think I just had a heart attack.”

You throw the sweatpants at him, now that he’s looking toward you. “Put those on, I’ll grab the food.”

You hear him shuffle to get into the pants, and you stupidly look behind you. You slap your forehead and cover your eyes. “Oh my god! Why did I do that!” You just saw him in his underwear…which made you hot all over. 

He got the sweatpants on as fast as possible. “You can look now. I promise not to flash you!” You look at him—the sweatpants look good, actually.

“Uhm.” That’s all you can say. You turn away after staring. 

He snickers, “Sorry I traumatized you. I was just trying to hurry so I could pay for the food.”

Your heart melts a little. “Aw, that’s sweet. You don’t have to do that.” The doorbell rings again.

He scrambles to find his wallet in the pocket of his jeans he was wearing. “I want to.” He says before rushing to the door.

You walk over and watch him grab the food. You wonder if he’s going to come back into the room, or just go to the couch. You’re making yourself horny with your own thoughts, hoping that he’ll walk in on you changing. You feel like your panties are soaked. _Fuck_, you think, _I need to change_.

You take off your pants, and then your soaked panties. You are shuffling in a drawer to find a fresh pair. You grab the black ones, about to reach for your sweatpants, when you see Bill standing at the door.

He does the same thing you did. He blushes all over. “Oh my god! I’m so sorry! The door was open! Holy shit!” He rambles. You crack up, slipping on the sweatpants. 

“Bill! It’s okay. We’re even now.” You wonder how much he saw, ignoring that thought in the back of your mind: _I wanted him to see_.

He’s still blushing. “The sweatpants fit.” He was already wearing a comfy looking t-shirt, otherwise you’d have offered him one. “Thanks.” He adds.

“No worries. I’ll be out in a minute, just going to change my shirt.” You wait for him to walk away, and you take off your bra, changing into a baggy shirt that says _Metallica._

He’s already got your food on a plate, before getting his own. He hands it to you and smiles. 

“You’re such a gentleman, Hader.” 

He smiles at you and grabs a plate for himself. You open the fridge, remembering you have alcohol.

“Hey, you want beer? I have orange juice, apple-flavored beer, expired milk, and water.” 

“Expired milk on the rocks.” He says in a funny 50’s voice. “No, I’ll actually take one of those apple beer things. Sounds delicious.”

You nod, “Yeah, they do, don’t they?” You grab two of them.

**BH/BH/BH/BH/BH**

You decide to binge-watch Dateline, of all things. The food was great, but now your breath smells like Chinese food. You get up to go pee and brush your teeth. 

When you come out, you see Bill chewing on something. “What’s that?” You ask, getting back to the couch next to him. It’s dark, so you can’t really see.

“Oh—it’s a chewy mint. Want one?” He reaches for his wallet—they’re in tiny wrappers.

“What the _hell_ is a chewy mint? And how many compartments does your wallet have, double-o-seven?” You see him crack a smile, handing you a ‘chewy mint.’

“It’s just what I call them. You don’t have to chew it…and to answer your other question, 3.”

You chew the mint. It’s kind of like gum, but it seems like it’s slowly dissolving. “Okay, now I have to see.”

“See what?” He asks, shifting a bit. 

“Your wallet.”

To your surprise, he shows you. “Okay, here’s the first one. Pictures of the kiddos.” He pulls out the picture. You look at it, scooting close next to him. Your forearms and thighs are touching. 

“Aw…they’re so small in this one.” You watch him show you the second compartment. He unzips something. “This is where I keep the mints and a couple of aspirins.” 

“That’s smart. I need a wallet like this.”

You feel him vibrate as he chuckles. He continues, flipping the wallet over, pointing to the zipper. “This one is private. For emergencies only.”

You laugh, “Right. ‘_Emergencies_.’” You wiggle your brows, but stop when you see his expression.

He looks at you seriously. “You know that I’m not that kind of guy, right?”

You are surprised by his question. “I know you, Bill. I know you don’t slum around.”

He looks intensely into your eyes, “Good.” Then he smiles beautifully at you—the kind of smile that makes you question whether or not you’re crazy. _Is he flirting with me?_ You’re unsure, unable to trust your instincts right now.

Another episode of Dateline starts—Bill puts his wallet down. “Ooh, this is such a good one.” He says. He’s got a blanket on him, but he shares it with you.

You don’t move away from him. You feel him shifting, thinking he’s going to move away from you. Instead, you feel his arm sneak around you. You rest your head against his heart, which is racing. You feel yourself calming down as his heart beat slows, eventually. His grip on you is loose but possessive all the same.

The last thing you remember is Keith Morrison’s voice, and that lovely smell from Bill’s car, transferred onto his shirt.

**BH/BH/BH/BH/BH**

You shift, hearing something ruffle against your ear. Your eyes open slowly. 

Dateline is on mute, with only the light from the television shining onto your face. You think that you’re resting against a pillow, then you realize the ruffling noise was Bill’s shirt. _Must’ve fallen asleep…_

Both of Bill’s arms are around you now. His eyes are closed—he looks so peaceful when he’s sleeping. You wonder when your arms wrapped around him, and what time it is. 

He stirs a bit, his eyes fluttering open. He moves your hair out of your face again, smiling down at you. 

“Hey.” His voice cracks.

“Hey,” you reply softly, watching his face glow beautifully from the tv light. 

“Looks like we both fell asleep.” He says softly, into your hair.

“I can’t help it if Keith Morrison has a soothing voice.” You say jokingly. He chuckles softly. “You’re the best pillow, Bill.”

You feel his arms tighten around you. There’s a comforting silence. 

Bill whispers your name into the dark. “I have to tell you something.”

You tense a little, “Oh…”

“No, it’s not bad—not at all.” He says, stroking your arm. “It’s just…you’re my best friend. We’ve known each other for a long time.” He sighs. 

You whisper his name, “Bill…I’ve…”

“Yes?” He whispers eagerly.

You look up at him, blushing. He’s blushing too. “I guess I’ve been in denial about my feelings for some time now.” You say, his eyes looking deeply into yours. 

It’s dead silent before you continue, “I…just don’t know if you feel the same. If you don’t, I would understand. God, I hope you don’t think I’m crazy…”

He cups your cheek, his blue eyes shining from the light reflecting into them. He starts to speak, then stops. You have to tell him how you feel. If you don’t do it now, you never will. 

“I think…” you whisper, “I’ve fallen in love with you.”

His eyes widen, and suddenly his lips are soft and plush against yours. 

He moans against your lips, swiping his tongue for permission. You open your mouth, tilting your head, and he takes your breath away with the fiercest kiss you’ve had in years. That’s what it feels like, anyway. Your tongues touch, you gasp into the kiss. Suddenly you’re all over each other, your hands grasping at his back, his are on both sides of your head. 

He moans into your mouth, which is your undoing. “_Bill_,” you cry between kisses, moving your hand down to his hard erection. “Please.” You beg, whispering the word against his lips.

He kisses you passionately again, whispering your name. “Fuck. I can’t even think right now.” 

You squeeze his erection and moan against his lips, “I’ve dreamed of doing this to you. Making you cum with my mouth.”

He kisses you hard before you can take off his (borrowed) sweatpants. He shakes his head, “I want to pleasure you first. That’s always how I’ve imagined it.” His hands are trailing down the sides of your chest, against your baggy t-shirt.

Your breath stops. “You’ve imagined us, like this?”

He nods, making you shiver by putting a hand up your shirt. His mouth is against your ear. “I’ve wanted you, like, forever. Always there for me when I needed someone.” His hand found your right breast, and teased your perky nipple, making you gasp. “I wondered if you felt the same, but I couldn’t ask before.” As an afterthought, he adds, “And, you are _not _crazy.” 

As he teases your nipple, you gasp, “Damnit, Bill. If only I knew…” You jolt at his touch. He smiles against your ear, kissing your neck. He whispers your name. He whispers, “I’ve never said this to you, but I’m sure you already know,” his breathing quickens, “_I love you_.” It’s like a repeating echo in your brain, and everything is turning to mush. You just pull your head back and look at him, in awe of him, of the situation being so perfect. Your last sensible thought is, _thank GOD she cheated on me._

You put both hands on both sides of his head and kiss Bill Hader: the man who isn’t just your best friend anymore. He kisses you back fiercely, but he grabs your hands and puts them on his waist, grinding you together. You are driven by desire, so much that your hands are shaking in his grasp. 

You feel him, he’s so fucking hard. “Oh, _Bill_, don’t stop…” 

He’s panting, “I want to taste you so bad.” He pulls you up, kissing you as he does. “Bed?”

You barely respond, mumbling, “Oh-please-yes,” kissing him down the hallway. Your still-clothed breasts are up against his hard chest. You realize that he took off his shirt, but you’re unsure of when. The door is already open, and you close it out of habit. When you turn around, Bill’s hand is up against the door, on the left side of your face. 

He stares at you intently, using his other hand to rake his fingernails lightly along your chest, still under your shirt, raking over one of your nipples, then your bellybutton. It makes you jolt. He’s already got your body figured out, and all you’ve done is kiss. 

You watch him, studying his body. He looks at you, “May I?” He tugs a bit at your shirt and smiles. 

You nod, letting him take your wrists again, lifting them up. He slowly reveals you, taking off your t-shirt, just dropping it on the floor. But he never looks away from you while doing so—he looks like a lion hunting prey. His expression is one you’ve never seen on his face before. 

Your nipples are hard, getting harder at his touch. His hand holds your left breast, and he closes his mouth around your protruded nipple. You moan helplessly against the door, hissing at the pleasure after he blows air on your wet nipple. Then, he smiles softly up at you, kissing you while pinching the other one. 

You move your hands along his chest, feeling his built upper-body. “_Fuck, _Bill…” You whisper against his lips. He smiles and moves down your body, kissing your stomach, even dipping some of his tongue into your bellybutton. 

You are already seeing stars, but then you watch as he pulls your sweatpants down, looking up at you with those gorgeous blue eyes. You step out of your sweatpants robotically, as if you’re in a trance. You hope this isn’t a dream. 

He closes his eyes as he inhales your scent, pressing his nose up against your black panties, right at your clit. 

A short whimper escapes your mouth, and you have to swallow to concentrate. He kisses you through your undies and looks up at you, his fingers now about to pull them off.

You hear yourself begging, “**_Please_**…”

He whispers, “You smell good, too.” 

You freeze, “Oh shit, you heard that?” 

He pulls down your panties and grins, “Well, you _did_ whisper it in my ear when we were in my car.”

You want to respond intelligently with a comeback, but all you can do is stare. You manage to say, “Y-you-know that I…I don’t do this with just anyone, either…_Bill_,” you groan as he presses his nose against your clit while you’re talking. 

“Mmmm…” His voice vibrates against your sensitive skin. He says your name gently, stroking your thighs. “I know you don’t, sweetheart. I know.” He kisses your inner thigh. And you can actually feel wetness start to drip from your pussy.

“Oh my god, _fuck_.” You whimper against the door.

He raises his brows, “Are you dripping for me already, hun? _Fuck_.” He moans, spreading your legs apart. You begin to shake when he licks your pussy all the way up to your clit.

He’s already got wetness all over his mouth. He looks at you and dips the tip of his finger inside—you watch as he licks his finger while staring at you. 

“You’re so fucking beautiful down here,” he whispers, “you taste better than I would have imagined, too. Like you were meant for me.” Then, he closes his eyes, and swirls his tongue around your clit, as if demanding ownership.

You gasp, not realizing you had been holding your breath. Your hands are on Bill’s head, but not with force, just combing through his hair. His finger is in you now, just barely. 

“_NNNggghhhh-ohhhhgod…_” You whine incoherently. He actually chuckles against your clit, which sends thrills to your dripping sex. His finger is wiggling around inside you, then he adds _another_, and it’s too fucking much. 

You look down at him, at his blue eyes now staring up at you. Your mouth is open and you gasp, “BILL, _coming_, I’m—” But he just keeps going faster with determination, faster than before, and harder movements. His tongue still pressed against your clit, but he hardly moves away when he says, “_cum for me, sweetheart_,” so you can feel his breath on your wetness down there.

You have both your hands on the back of his head, you’re pressing him against your sex. You close your eyes and gasp something incoherent again, while he does perfect things to you, knows exactly what to do. Your legs are trembling greatly, and you wonder if you’re going to black-out. Your orgasm sends you so high, your ears are ringing.

“Ggg---god oh god, _wow_.” You mumble, as Bill looks up at you, juices all over his mouth. You realize you forgot to tell him that you squirt when you are stimulated sometimes. “Oh god, I have never…”

He comes up to kiss you, letting you taste your own sex on his mouth and tongue. His hardness is poking you, and you even feel a wet spot on his sweatpants form pre-cum.

“You can suck me later,” he grunts in your mouth, both hands on your head, “right now I want to take care of you, fuck you hard.”

You feel his dominance, and you admittedly really like it. You always had to be the dominant one with your ex. You find yourself nodding, saying, “Yes. Please.”

He brings you to the mattress, setting you down on the sheets, kissing you hard. Somehow, he took of his sweatpants. You look down, “_Fuck_, you’re huge, Bill.” You whisper with a smile. “It’s been a while since I’ve been with a guy…”

He puts a finger on your clit, which immediately turns your brain into mush. “Trust me?” He whispers. You nod, “Always, Bill.” The tip of his cock is at your entrance. Your arms are wrapped around his back, legs spread wide. 

“Ohhh my fucking god,” you whimper, when he slides into you. His eyes are half-lidded, his hands in your hair. He _moans_ your name. “GOD you are fucking _tight._” He whispers in your ear, sliding in a bit more, having to stop. “Ohhh my god, I can’t even think right now…_fuck_,” he whispers your name and sucks on your neck. 

Your hands comb through his hair as well, then you lightly rake his back with your fingernails. You realize that you haven’t responded, but you can’t think either, you just want him to pound you.

“P-p-please!” You whimper, trying to lift up your hips. He has to pin you down, “Oh fuck, I’m going to cum right fucking now if you do that again.”

You kiss his cheek, biting him a little. “I like it when you guide me with your hands like that. So fucking dominant.” You admit, while he tries to regain his self-control. You feel him twitch inside you. You decide to add, “Those Oklahoma nicknames always get the best of me.”

His lips are on yours again, and you close your eyes, adjusting to his bulk as he slides deep within you. You watch as he pants, now breathing in your ear, “What, you mean, like ‘hun’ and ‘sweetheart’?”

You shiver, and he curses when you tighten around him. “Holy shit, you do like that, don’t you hun?”

You clasp him hard, “_Fuck…_Bill…” He gives you time to adjust, since it’s been a while for you.

He whispers in your ear, “I…uh…I have a secret kink.” You smirk, but he can’t see it. 

“Mmm, I bet I know what it is.” You arch against him, hearing him mutter, _Christ_. He can’t help but move into you, and for the moment, you both forget that conversation. He takes your legs over his shoulders, slowly thrusting into your dripping, tight pussy.

“God, _fuck_, you feel so _fucking_ good…” He groans. You whimper at each thrust, “Bill…Bill…_fuck!_” 

He murmurs your name and goes faster, fucking you steadily. “Shit, I don’t know if I can hold on…” He looks at you intensely again. 

You feel him pull out and push in, and it feels so fucking wonderful. Even though he’s big, he knows exactly what to do, how to make you feel good, hitting that spot inside you that makes you want to roll your eyes back. 

He gasps, unable to keep himself from leaning into you. He has a hand through your hair, and one finds your hand, intertwining your fingers for a moment. “Are-you-okay?” He asks sweetly.

“_Fuck…_yes, oh fuck, I love you…” You whine in his ear, hearing the slapping of your skin against his. His hand goes out of yours, trailing down your body. 

You take a guess at what his kink is—you whisper it naughtily in his ear. “_Like-it-when-you-fuck-me-Daddy…_”

You hear him make a noise you’ve never heard before, something between a groan and a scream. His hips are thrusting so fast against you—his dick getting harder and twitching in you. He moans your name and curses, shaking.

You’re shaking too, your legs wrapped around him, your bodies rocking together in unison. His hand finds your clit, pressing there. You don’t realize you’ve been murmuring things in his ear—you love the noises he makes. “_Cum for me, sweetheart._”

He looks down at you, thrusting hard once, twice, and then you whimper back, “_Yes, Daddy._”

He falls apart. You feel his dick elongate and push to the deepest part of you, fucking you there, it feels amazing and primal. His dick unloads, and you feel that pulsing desire flow through you. You press yourself against him. He moves with you through your orgasm, and through his.

You both are panting in each other’s ears. “Holy fuck.” You say against his neck, hugging his back. You squeeze him tightly with your arms. He’s still inside you, but he’s flaccid.

“Woah.” He says. He looks at you with burning eyes, “Do you know how incredible you are?”

You blush, surprised you still can. “_You’re_ incredible, Bill…”

He finds your lips and kisses you sweetly, slowly pulling out of you. You smile against his lips—he smiles against yours and starts giggling. You look at him, thinking how much you love his laugh. You can’t help but laugh along with him. “What?” You ask playfully.

He puts his head in his hands, “I don’t know! That was fucking amazing!” He giggles again. You watch him lie on his back. You go to kiss his forehead, then his cheek, and his lips. He looks at you with a new sort of awe. 

You just look into his eyes for a long moment. “You have the best laugh.” You say softly. 

That makes him laugh again, which you find really cute. He yawns, “oh crap, sorry.”

You reach for the covers, which are bunched up at the end of the bed. “Nah, we should sleep.” You say. “Uhm…” he says, sounding a little unconfident. “Hmm?” You say in response, about to turn off the lamp. 

After you do, he grabs your hand, which makes you turn back to him. “You know how long I’ve been wanting that?”

You shake your head, and whisper softly, “No…how long?”

He caresses your face, “It’s been almost a year.”

You let out a breath, “Bill…I’m an idiot. I can’t believe I didn’t know…I thought—”

“That you were crazy?” He finishes, and you nod. “Let me hold you? And no, you’re not an idiot, don’t say that.” You smile and flip around, so he can pull you close under the covers. His chest presses against your back, his hand finding yours and squeezing it. 

“I’ve never been so happy about a breakup.” You say, chuckling. 

You feel his chest vibrate while he laughs softly. “You’re the fucking best.” He sighs against your neck, “Figuring out my kink and everything, too.”

You feel your heart melt again. You squeeze his arm. “I never want to lose you.”

He kisses your neck. “Now that I have you, I’m not letting you go. I hope you’re okay with that.”

You nod, “I’m okay with being with you forever, yeah.”

He smiles against your neck. His voice is getting sleepy. “You’re like, the only one I know who can keep up with my crazy brain. Voices and all.”

“I like the voices. And your brain is sexy.”

“Hah. Thanks _darlin_’.” He does his southern voice for that one. You roll your eyes and chuckle. 

“Oh god, haha,” you laugh, “I don’t know why those names just make me extra wet. They always have.”

His voice raises. “Always?”

“Yeah,” you reply, feeling yourself drift off in his arms. “Just repressed it. I love your Daddy kink too.”

“Fuck, that’s,” he yawns, “awesome, we’re both perverted.”

You snort, “Too bad Freud isn’t still around to analyze us.” 

He chuckles, but it slows down, and you can feel his soft breathing against you. His chest rises and falls—both your bodies are in sync with one another. He tightens his arms around you. “_Loveyou_.” He breathes, just before falling asleep. 

“Mmm you-too.” You breathe in response, hoping he heard you. You let sleep take you.

**BH/BH/BH/BH/BH**

You had the best dream about Bill. You feel really calm and supported. 

You feel his arms around you, toned and muscular. You realize that it wasn’t a dream. It _really_ happened. 

Your legs are tangled up with one another, and he’s got you up against his rising and falling chest still. You don’t mind at all, just lying here with your eyes closed, enjoying the warmth radiate from his body. It’s wonderful, how he holds you.

His breath softly hits your hair. You feel completely at peace.

_ **Fin** _

(Leave a comment if you have any requests for a continuation.) 


	2. Part Two: The Mini Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut--will write more if requested. Accidentally posted this on a different work, but now it is fixed <3  
Sorry about that <3

**Part Two**

* * *

There’s a movement behind you as you wake. You’re wrapped in covers, naked, pressed against Bill. His arms are around you, flexing. You stretch a bit, rubbing up against him. 

He’s breathing softly in your ear. “Morning, sweetie.”

You smile and giggle to yourself, “Morning.” You turn to him, wanting to see his face. His eyes are beautiful, blue, staring into yours. 

You can’t help but press your hand on the back of his neck, tilt your head, and kiss him. You feel him shift, his erection up against your leg. You moan, “Mmm, let me take care of that for you.”

He gives you tongue, silently consenting. You kiss your way down his face, his neck, trying to find sensitive areas. He’s got a little hair on his chest, but not much. You’re glad you can pamper him now, like he did to you last night.

You suck his left nipple—finding out one of his weaknesses. He curses under his breath as you suck him there. You go to the other one. Your hands are feeling his sides. 

You’re near his hard cock. You scoot back so that he can see you. He has his head propped up onto pillows. His mouth is agape as you grab him at the base of his member.

You suck his balls, one by one. You moan at the taste. You can’t describe it, but it’s better than you expected. 

Your tongue trails up the hard, pulsing cock. You lick the vein that is protruded. Looking up at Bill, you notice that his knuckles are practically white from gripping the sheets. 

You decide to put him out of his misery—your lips wrap around the tip of his cock. Your tongue swirls around, tasting him. You hear him gasp your name. You go deeper, taking him far into your mouth. It’s been a while for you, doing this, so you gag a bit. 

After you catch your breath, you try again. This time, you remember, breathe through your nose. Bill makes a noise you’ve never heard from him, as you suck him hard. You forgot how much you like doing this. With one hand stroking half his cock, and your mouth sucking the rest of him, Bill is completely at your mercy.

“Sweet Jesus.” He whispers, cutting the air. “I’m so fucking close, you got me there so fast, holy shit…” He pets your hair, and you look up at him. You come to get air for a moment. “I want to taste you.

“Will you cum in my mouth, Daddy?” You ask, just before taking the whole thing in your mouth this time. Bill can’t help but grab your head with his hands. You watch him as his eyes roll back. He looks like he’s convulsing. You suck hard, feeling his dick shoot semen down your throat. Hot and fast. He’s gasping and moaning, breathing your name once more.

You administer careful licks to his cock, now sensitive. You swallow all his cum.

His hands are tangled in your hair as he pulls you up to him. His eyes are a darker blue color. You feel the passion pull the two of you together, almost as if your lips are magnets to one another, positive and negative. 

“You…taste…amazing…” You murmur between deep kisses. 

He breathes into the kiss, “You think so?” He parts from you—it appears as if he’s admiring your face, and your eyes.

You reciprocate his gaze for several moments. “Yeah, I do.” He smiles beautifully. You bite your lip and smile back. 

You blindly grab for his half-hard cock. He gasps in surprise. “I’m old, remember?” He says, “That won’t work for a while.” He lets out a breathy laugh.

You look at him coyly. “Oh, are you sure?” You pump him a little faster. “I bet I could get you there.”

He whispers, “Then kiss me.” You roll on top of him, kissing him, pumping his dick. It’s harder, but it’s not hard enough. 

He slaps your ass, earning a shocked whimper from you. He does it again. 

He looks at you darkly. You moan. His dick is hardening in your hand. You keep stroking. He bites your lip, then sucks your tongue. He slaps your ass again, and this time you moan louder. “_Bill_…”

Your noses are touching, and he whispers against your lips, “You really wanna ride me, don’t you, sweetheart?”

You murmur, “Uh-huh, please Sir…”

He slaps your ass again, kissing you. “That’s a good girl.” He says, and now you can’t help but put the tip of him at your entrance.

“_Fuck_, you really got me there, and I’m like over a decade older than you.” He whispers, looking at your breasts. You press them together, and slowly let him inside you. 

You smile, cupping his face, “I’m so jealous of your age. You got to experience all the good stuff.” That makes him smile. You move a little, up and down. His face changes, and you see how he tries to hold back, in total concentration. 

You love watching his facial expressions, hearing the sounds he makes. You take his hand, and suck his forefinger. He surprisingly smirks, taking that finger, and he rubs your clit, looking at you with a dangerous gaze.

You can’t help but move faster. You’re moving up and down, bouncing on him. He’s so fucking big, and you’re still really tight, but you can’t stop. It feels too good to stop. 

You feel his other hand on your hip. He makes a noise, and you feel his control slipping. With the movements he’s doing with his finger to your clit, you’re already close. You lean down, crumbling at his touch. Your body is shaking.

He positions his legs just so, putting his hands on your ass, whispering in your ear, “_Such a good girl, now let me take care of you_.”

You whimper his name in his ear just before he bounces you onto him, thrusting inside your core. His moans are beautiful in your ear, harmonious and hot. His dick is fucking you faster and harder, making slapping noises against your skin. You can feel his heavy balls hitting you.

“_Ohh my fucking god,_” you whisper, “_don’t fucking stop_!” 

He whispers in your ear, “Bite my shoulder, sweetheart, bite my shoulder when you cum.”

You know it won’t take long, you’re already shaking at every thrust. Your arms are wrapped around each other, his still on your ass, squeezing it. Your teeth bite his shoulder, and he thrusts into you like a jackhammer. You gasp for air, hearing yourself make noises, but he’s bringing you so high into orgasm it’s like an out-of-body experience.

“_Da-ddy_…” You moan, feeling him forcefully thrust into your body, cursing, coming. You feel the streams hit your walls. You squeeze him, milking him dry.

You’re both sweaty and panting, your hair all over the place. His mouth finds yours again. He’s still inside you, kissing you tenderly. 

You feel insanely happy. “Wow.” You say in his ear, while he’s holding onto your back, his chest moving up and down. 

“Did you mean it when you said you’re jealous of my age?” He asked genuinely. You look at his half-confused smile.

You nod. “Yeah, I meant it. I don’t fit in with my generation…at all.”

He nods in understanding. “I’ve always thought of you as an old soul.”

You feel a pang in your heart. “Really?” You breathe. “That’s how I’ve always felt. And I hate social media.” You gently pull off of him.

He sits upright, “I know that, too.” He smiles. “That’s one of the things I love about you. You’re hardly on your phone.”

You turn to him, smiling, “Same to you.” 

You look down at your sweaty bodies. “Wanna shower?”

He snorts, “You read my mind.”

**Fin**

(Comment if you'd like a continuation)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like more? Leave a comment telling me what you'd like to see! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me a comment <3 <3  
I'm going to extend this fic if it is requested


End file.
